the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinzo Kigen
'Approval:' 5/28/14 10 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Kinzo has silver hair and wears a blindfold. He often uses his sand to help him find his way about. In terms of clothing what his clan were kind enough to supply him with robes bearing the Kigen crest before sending him on his way. He wears them out of necessity as he despises his clan. He covers the crest with a large sand gourd. In terms of personality, he's quiet. He tries to be polite, but prefers to be miserable on his own. He believes that his existance is worthless, and as such tries not to burden others with himself and his problems. 'Stats' (Total:85) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 14 ' 'Chakra Levels: 18 ' 'Chakra Control: 17 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' '''CP: 120 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sand Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: Sealing Specialist ' 'Jonin: N/A (Mangekyo Sharingan) ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Genjutsu) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (TBD) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 1 'Sand Release (2)' #'Swift Sand - '''Sand from the user's gourd can be manipulated into basic weapons such as senbon, giant hands, hammers, etc. Can also be used to manipulate objects 5/r #'Sand Hail - A large clump of sand gathers overhead and begins coming down like hail. Due to the attack coming from above it is extremely difficult to dodge. 20CP '''Sharingan (2) #'Chakra Vision - '''Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks within their field of view. 5CP/r #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja''' - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. Note that sharingan must be active to copy a technique! 'Sealing Specialist (1)' #'Yin Seal '- Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Feats are rank restricted, with one per RU between chunin and S-rank) 'Combination (1)' #'Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal - '''The user places the victim in a large pyramid shaped structure which is then covered in seals to seal away chakra. drains 1.5CP invested 'Other (3) #'''Stat feat (3) Equipment *(6) Chakra Pill x2 *(3) Sand Gourd Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 21, 500 * Ryo left: 21,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 56' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Monday' *'QP earned this week: 12/12' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 2 ' '''Intel Received (No QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 29/05/2014) Ghost Town (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 18/05/2014) B-Rank: 11 A Test of Skill (No QP due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 31/05/2014) Ghost Quarry (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 26/05/2014) Super Joy 2: The Joying'' ''(4QP, 2000 Ryo - 18/05/2014) Hunting Animals (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 16/05/2014) Escort Merchant Escort (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 14/05/2014) Monsters From Other Lands (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/05/2014) Iwa Chunin Exams (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 05/05/2014) The Frozen Dagger Part One (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 05/05/2014) Spoopy Maze (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 02/05/2014) Kidnappers (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 28/04/2014) ' 'Maze! (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 01/05/2014) C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Overseen: 7 Immense Gravitational Pull (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 30/05/2014) The Prized Shard (No QP earned due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 29/05/2014) The Secret Weapon! (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 28/05/2014) The Lost Village (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 27/05/2014) Gimmick's Going Straight to Hell (3QP, 1500 Ryo - 25/05/2014) Death Incarnate (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 20/05/2014) Liberation! (No QP due to cap, 1500 Ryo - 18/05/2014) Other: 2 At the Library (1QP, 500 Ryo - 25/05/2014) Eating (Anyone) (1QP, 500 Ryo - 16/05/2014) Relationships Sena - Kinzo's girlfriend :3 Kinzo gets all shy around her, but is still closer to her than anyone else. Arashi-sama - Kinzo feels bad about the fact that he had to (quite literally) carry him through a mission, but appreciates it greatly. Lee - A fellow Kigen. Apparently look pretty similar. Also pretty good friends :D Makisa - Kinzo's first friend in Konoha :D Reiko-sama - Mentioned something about being blind himself, but Kinzo felt it would be rude to delve into it. Kazu-sama - Not exactly on good terms... Anna - Kindly gave him food. Kinzo's very grateful for it, of course. 'History and Story' Kinzo was born to the Kigen clan, renowned for being born with a wide variety of kekkei genkai. His mother was born with the ability to control sand and his father with the ability to control ice. Kinzo is rather unique, being born with two kekkei genkai - his mother's sand and, rather interestingly, the Uchiha's Sharingan. This sounded like the perfect weapon for the clan, but it was not to be - the Sharingan essentially renders Kinzo blind. As he is not an Uchiha, he is unable to turn it off. Even when not covered all he is able to see are chakra networks. He was deemed useless, a failure, and as such his parents left him for dead. He was found by an elderly man, his "grandfather" as Kinzo came to know him. This relationship did not last long. Although his "grandfather" was a kind man, he had a problem with gambling. This problem resulted in his death at the hands of hired thugs. Kinzo did not take kindly to this, brutally murdering the perpetrators. After this he wandered, always on the brink of starvation. The blindfold caused most to assume he was naturally blind and not as a result of his Sharingan, and as such fed him. This is all that keeps Kinzo going, living his miserable existance. Category:Character